Shadow - Discontinued
by bloodjen
Summary: Shadow's once simple life is turned upside down as she is forced to drink Chemical X. Saved and raised by Herobrine she ventures out and finds danger doesn't always come from the most obvious of places... Rated T for safety. Contains Yogscast and Teamcrafted members. I do not own anything but Shadow herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Past

I used to be a cheerful kitten, always playing, nibbling my siblings ears when they wouldn't play with me. In that way I was the same as all other kittens except, I had a curiosity that always got me into some sort of danger, whether it was as small as a baby sheep attempting to eat my fur or as big as nearly being found and kept as a pet by humans...urghh. My favourite adventure was when mother was teaching us to hunt baby creepers (why I don't know they taste horribe) and I got lost and got found by daddy creeper who ,hehe, screamed like a girl and ran and then it got dangerous because you never EVER upset a mummy creeper, even though they're meant to be scared of ocelots, they always chase you and go BOOM! Mother was not very keen to take me hunting again after that...hehe.

But the happy times ended eventually whilst I was young unfortuanatly (but I'd rather not go into that) and when I was all grown up, learnt in the arts of being a cat,on my very first week on my own I managed to get found and caught by some human in a lab coat, blonde hair and goggles. I was put in a bag and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a cage not too bad but still, I didn't want to be there. I waited a few minutes, during which I checked out my surrondings. The cage I was in was in a small room with white doors and one door which by the looks of it was iron without a way out from my side...I'm guessing there was a lever on the outside of the door. Soon three men walked in talking about how they where glad Duncan(the one who caught me, I think) had joined...I think they said Yoglabs?Anyways the other two where also in lab coats one was tall and seemed to be the boss,and if I heard right he was called Lewis, the other was a bit shorter and had a orange beard so I reckon he was a dwarf and he was definately called Simon, I'm so sure of this because he nearly knocked some glass thing over outside and his friends both shouted his name at him. I wonder why humans do that, it surely makes no difference, right? When they stopped talking about random other things, they walked right up to my cage and forced me to drink a purply-yellow substance. It tasted like water but burned my mouth like a very spicy-something. They looked at me like something was going to happen so after nothing happened I growled at them, quite aggresively if I must say so myself. They left the room after Duncan said in a confused voice ''Something might happen later, maybe it's a time thing?''

I waited a long time after that. It must of been night time when the following events happened.

I'd fallen asleep but a loud sound woke me, it sounded like an explosion. Then I smelt smoke. I looked for a way out of my cage as more explosions followed getting closer until it was in the next room. The cage must have been very weak because at the explosion in the next room the cage broke and I ran. The whole place was blowing up and was up in flames. I kept running but when started to come close to the exit a large block of the roof fell on me. It was then I saw the three scientists.

Simon saw me and started to come back and help me but Lewis grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the building. Duncan had seen me but all he did was have sorrow and regret in his eyes, a small apology but better than nothing, I guess. They all left me to die and I honestly thought I was going to, but as I started to black out from the smoke, the blood loss, burns and being crushed, two white orbs appeared shortly followed by the form of a man. He grabbed my paw and then there was darkness.

When I awoke (again...) I was in a average-sized room and I had bandages in quite a few places on my body. I looked again and noticed that I had changed. I had filled a human bed, and when I thought back to it had stood up on my back legs something that I couldn't even think about before. The liquid, it must of done it changed me to a Cat-Person-Thing. I was also black now rather than my previous yellow and browny-black spot colouration which was odd. I laid back in despair then I saw the same man that saved me. He came over, assesed me and asked me to join his army-the hostile mobs. He had a air of importance that made something inside of me automatically respect him. Makes sense being as it later turned out he was Notch's brother. I accepted his request with slight hesitation. I asked his name. He told me he was known as Herobrine and then asked me my name.

I told him my name is Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Training

I woke from my day dream and reassessed the room I was in. It was made just for me as I was the only one in the mob army who needed training as I have only recently come to an age where I can take a decent amount of time in a training room like this. It was set out currently as a clearing in a forest biome with a thicket of bushes occasionally and trees covered the outskirts if the room with one nearish to the center next to a small pond. Notch helped make the room and just outside next to the door there's a biome changer thing which obviously adjusts what biome the room is and whats in said biome at the time, I have no idea how or even why notch thought and made this thing but I guess I have to be thankful even if he does treat me like I'm still a kitten. All the other mobs are already aware of how to fight: zombies are to stupid to care so they just bite(just about all they can do), skeletons are trained with bows from before spawning by some twist of fate, spiders are somewhat nervous at night turning them hostile meaning they bite but their smaller cousins are just nasty, no one likes them really except those who they share family with. Endermen are strange but generally kind if a bit shy and out of mobs I've talked to all left is the creeper who in fact dislike the fact they have TNT implanted in them but like hugs, strangely, even from me who still makes them a bit nervous. I needed training. Still do really. When I first arrived I could barely walk due to my 'transformation' but only now I'm able to evade decently and defend enough to survive and attack right enemies.

Herobrine walked in with wooden swords and potions on his belt next to his twin diamond for me we won't use them 'till i am much older and capable so wooden swords with no chance of death unless the usual cuts and bruises are lethal, which they're not. Painful, yes. Deadly, no. He passes me one and launches immediate attack which I dodge with only millimeters between me and the sword. I fumble slightly as I turned quickly to dodge but manage to give him a very minor jab in the back which he takes. And then he gets revenge by swinging his sword low and taking my feet out from under me. I roll away before I am disarmed but not without leaving me a scratch and with a flash of blue I am suddenly up in the air completely off the ground with the sword pointed over my heart. I stay like that for a few seconds and then with a chuckle I'm dropped and he drops his sword. I stay still and then remember the first thing Herobrine said to me during my very first training session. I grab his dropped sword and jump on his back sending him face first into the ground with a surprised grunt. I said more than a bit triumphantly 'I didn't surrender so we're are not done, however you could surrender and I will get off you or I will stay here.'

'Okay, I surrender now get off before I change my mind AND turn the tables on you. Which you know I can.'

I got off fairly quickly after that and he walked off grumbling what he could do to me using colorful language and at one point calling me a bloody idiotic kitten with no brains or brawn. I just laughed and we went over what I need to work on: reactions and learning to avoid using different methods like jumping above onto something as there is no danger of me getting too badly hurt, me being a cat an' all. I begin a new type of training using high jumps and grabbing onto things using only my at first but then slowly it gets fun and easy. I get high up quickly able to hang hidden and able to drop and fight at a moments notice.

The day after my 18th birthday (human years are silly...)Herobrine requests me to the training room for my final session, a test of a sort.I walk in and instead of the iron sword we had been using recently I find the one he throws me is a exquisite diamond sword much heavier and much deadlier. We exchange a glance before our swords connect. I break free and jump high above his head using the swords handle to bash the back of his head but not hard enough to do enough damage to give me the advantage which neither of us have at that time. He _is_ a demigod and is therefore more powerful and though he doesn't use it in training he has magic too, so you have to be prepared for anything, BUT I have agility that can beat him with speed on that I really am like the shadows I was named after. I wait high in the treetops and jump on his shoulders but he grabs my arms and flips me onto my back laid on the punches me repeatedly and I roll out from under him unbalancing him temporarily but he is up and going fast enough to block another blow from my jump into sword combat. I swear I saw sparks fly off the swords when they clashed at some points. He manages an under-blow and before I can react and I have a sword pointed at my neck and I accept defeat with only whispering the 'I surrender...'.He hears and sheathes his sword with words that surprise me. 'Well done Shadow you have passed. I have a village that has come too close to the mansion for my comfort. You may deal with it.'He leaves the room leaving me to the healers(A.K.A. Endermen) who close my apparently opened mouth with a very brief and very rare smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Abandon Village

I go during daytime to learn about 'my' new village I'm scaring away, but I sit in treetops above and around instead of getting close and i pick my first house to terroise. A guard who is full of himself and never stops shouting orders, demands or insults is my first night I start small. Tapping on the window as he busies himself swapping trousers for pajama shorts. Tap. Tap. Tap. Over and over again until he notices and i go on the wood so it echoes more. I hear him say who's there confidently but i can smell his fear. Wimp. I scrape my claws along the roof whilst running across it and leave him for the night. As the days continue I get more violent until the guard actually runs out his home and goes down the street screaming until he falls flat on his face knocking himself out. Dumb-ass. The next night i spread scaring household after household. Night after night I continue and within a week the Village is abandoned. Except the guards. They assembled to battle me and if they win I'm dead if i win they are dead and the villagers don't return, easy enough to understand. In the dead of night I creep behind them and take grab one.I run up a house's outer wall and jump in front of they stand around in shock I kill their soldier from the back of their little formation. The obvious chief takes a rather brave step forwards and speaks confidently

'We need not fight lay down whatever issues with us and none need to die this night.'

I reply strongly but with a quiet but also loud voice 'You placed your village upon hell's gate I am merely a minion a more powerful being. None need die, if you can leave this place and warn others to not venture to this is your enemy here unless your people want more peril, leave now, or you will be tortured and all those you swore to protect shall be murdered before your eyes before your death is given slow and painful.'

At the mention of his name they shuddered. With their chief giving me an thankful but anxious nod they returned to their people and i do likewise and return home satisfied because scaring may be fun but Herobrine enjoys killing them more than me so if he wants them dead he can do it himself.

 **Short but good i hope. Thanks for reading theres more to come yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Strange Happenings

After my success with the village Herobrine attempted to find me stuff to do but no luck. There was one place but that ended...badly i guess. I just end up hanging my way of getting around so I can make people jump if I feel it necessary which although is often it gives something to do apart from hanging upside down and travelling around the mansion in different the first month like this I knew all the hiding spots, best ambush zones even quickest way from training room to the miles underground mob area which can take hours to get down I can down in 10 mins top. One particular day im haning upside down pulling faces at Herobrine who is fully absorbed in some maps of the underground. 'If you do not stop immediately I will personally turn you into a rug.' He takes me by surprise but I quickly get the right way up and stop pulling faces admittedly moaning 'I'm bored there is nothing to do here anymore...'

'Go on a trip I'll give you two months to go explore do whatever you want except-'

'get killed. I know and are you joking cause I will right now if your not.'

'Go Shadow before I kill you...' I ran and grabbed my sword, made from diamonds and heavily enchanted, and chose a direction. I'm sure i heard Herobrine sigh in relief... anyway.

I went south, south, south through a forest over a river and across a mountain before entering anthor rather large forest with lots of clearings most with ponds. Getting to this forest took three days: one rained, second so foggy i could barely see a thing and the third (yesterday) was scorching...I wanted to remove my fur soooo much and today well its what one may call a _perfect_ , cool breezes with one or two thin clouds here and there.

I wander through the forest munching pork from an unlucky pig but i am just thirsty. I see one of the many ponds i have seen but ignored so far. I ran up to it and filled a few bottles full with the water and drank what i needed the traditional cat way: bend down stick your tongue out. I stop for a quick break and something grabs me and yanks me under catching me by surprise. I manage to grab a gulp of air before the water covers me. I kick out and to head toward the surface but I'm grabbed again. I turn and whats got me is a squid? I look again and it is definitely one. I go to slash a tentacle but both my arms are restrained.I start to run out of air and the edges of my vision start to go black. I kick out and see more shadowy tentacles reaching for me. How deep is this damn pond? I feel myself freed and try i head up but my fur holds me down. Just before i reach the surface I lose all energy and blackout.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-New But Temporary Home

wanted to know the first thoughts of one who nearly drowned? Certainly not I'm happy to be alive, it is URGHH.I feel what is beneath me and i am in a bed, a very comfy and warm bed though the effect is ruined slightly by the groans of pain coming from some humans...HUMANS?!I sit bolt up in a instant with eyes wide open. I am in some sort of hospital and there are others that are injured laying around me. I'm in a human settlement. Human. Settlement. Freaking brilliant. Just what i wanted. A nurse comes running towards to me and that's when i realize i'm hooked up to machines. I actually only found that out when i landed on my face with them leaving my arm stinging when i tried to run. I stand up but the commotion of me falling over, the machines freaking out and the nurse shouting, the guards are already here so escape is impossible. 'WHAT were you thinking you have just woke up from days of being out of it because you nearly drowned and the first thing you do is RUN FOR IT!' I am severely scolded by the nurse as i'm given another assessment and the now broken machines are taken away. Then a man walks in with golden swords? Is he stupid everyone knows they're crap. He walks over to me and speaks to the nurse briefly and come over to me smiling broadly giving a happy 'Hello' before offering his hand for me to shake. I stare at it for a moment and then ask him' Who are you? Where am I? And why am i here?' He smiles and wonder if hes on magic mushrooms.

'I am Sky ,leader of the SkyArmy, defenders of humans against the squids. You are in the main HQ, hospital section. As to why your here...You was attacked and very nearly drowned i was on patrol and was walking past the pond you was dragged into and i freed you and when you passed out got you out the water and took you here. Now my questions.'

'What are they?' I grunted still unhappy making him give a light chuckle which i glare at him for, which he ignored more annoyingly.

'They are: Who are _**you**_ _?_ Where are you from? and what in the name of Notch was doing in the middle of the forest alone?Also are you hybrid because I've never met anyone like you before?' I inwardly hiss at the mention of Herobrine's brother's name. Seriously Notch is a jerk!

Thats a lot of questions... Well lets start with the last question, I am not a hybrid I was just a victim of an unfortunate happening and that's all i am saying. My name is Shadow no more is needed. I am originally from a jungle but I guess my true home is miles away from my birthplace. As for why i was in the forest, I got bored and went on a little trip.'

'Wow..'

'What.' I'm really getting peeved with him.

'Well I have never met someone that's from a jungle and has cat features because of circumstance not parentage and is able to act cool even though they have nearly been drowned by squids' I mull this over briefly before asking 'Squids are not hostile creatures why are they attacking and how long has this been going on for?'

'Direct aren't we? The attacks have been going on for months and we believe they have a leader pretty much certainly a mutated squid.'

'Mutated? Chemical X is the only thing that does that it shouldn't give theeeeeeem...' I stopped, thinking about what happened to me and i know that was what changed me so cant really say it doesn't improve intelligence only reason i know is because Herobrine told me but HE could never find that out. I carried on quickly'Ahem, ok it might make them more intelligent thinking about it also stronger but usually very violent not a leader type but maybe squids are different for some reason.' Like me. Sky looked at me confused at how much I know about chemical X and he talks a bit unsure of himself which i must say i'm kinda glad of this is the first time he stopped smiling.

' Umm how do you know all that i mean thanks for the info but chemical X is top secret those that know of it don't know actual information about what it does except it has a possibility of mutating mobs usually only hostile ones?'

'I'd rather not say how I know about it but not only hostile mobs are able to mutated peaceful mobs can be but the transformation can be lethal for them. So its pretty much unheard of and a mutated sheep is not very useful its pointless so when its succeeded they usually just find out a few bits then kill it.' I sighed and Sky looked thoughtful and he got up and left leaving me to my thoughts with only a farewell and thanks.

After a few days in the hospital bored out of my mind I was released by a relieved looking nurse...I did give her hell(MUHAHA).I wandered about and examined my surroundings. The SkyArmy HQ was on the edge of a desert which when the desert stopped a forest started. The base its self was made out of sandstone mixed with small amounts of gold and iron. The placement was a very nice spot admittedly, but very open for a base surely with more work they could of made the place much safer. Sky came up behind me and immediately started talking to my displeasure.'I know the forest would of been safer but the desert has less water so we can go on missions without stressing about the base getting completely wrecked' He sighed ' I want to know more about you. Right now we are still strangers and I like to know the people who are living in the same base as me.' I could feel him staring at me and i hated the damn things curiosity, before remembering how i used to be.

'That is fair but I find my past a delicate subject and questions you ask me will probably leave you asking more than at first but if you really must you may ask.'

'Okaay... First why isn't your home not where you were born, I mean jungles are pretty cool right?'

'Yes but I did not leave willingly i was.. removed forcefully and at that point i was not trained to deal with human predators i was to avoid them.'

'Aren't you human?'

'Ugh... no. I was a experiment and i do not count myself as a human after, more so after my training.' I gave a small smile which obviously disturbed Sky as he had come to stand next to me and had now back off slightly, but he did ask and still he carries on asking questions. 'What was your training and who the hell made you think you weren't human?'

'I had combat training to attack and kill just about anything using stealth, brute force and several other strategies... Heck I even know how to fight when i'm I have injured anything except of course its full body paralysis but then come on what sort of dick attacks someone who cant move at all. And I'm not human I assure you but what i am is a secret. Anything else?' Why am i telling him this? Jeez maybe i am too soft on...no i'm definitely not...

'How'd you know about chemical X?' That stumped me and i threw him a very nervous look and tried to think of a way around it. ' You know how I said i was an experiment?'

'Yeaah'

'Well while doing their stuff to me they talked about it , a bit vaguely but still, and i have seen completely by accident mutated animals. Curse notch for what they did to them.' I hadn't seen any but Herobrine had told me all about chemical X and the experiments including myself but if he found that out i would be running for my life for at least a few days possibly more or killing them all. I cursed notch as if you hadn't noticed i don't like him. We sat in silence mulling over what had been said for a few minutes before sky got up to go on a patrol. My time here is going to be challenging but it looks like it may be interesting...Humans may be the enemy I swore to kill,well oppose, but still I now owe my life to one. Strange things happen when your far from home.

 **Sorry if all the question stuff was boring but take on the information please it is kinda important.**


	6. SORRY

So, it has been a while since i posted a new chapter and I'm sincerely sorry for that. My laptop won't let me log in and now its out of power and I can't find the charger! So a new laptop came recently that i will be using but I'm moving house so in all likely hood i won't get another posted soon because i also have to re-write a bunch of stuff... I had several chapters ahead of the five currently up ready to be posted but i was deciding to be clever and get some anticipation built up... Which worked so well *heavy sarcasm*. So you'll actually be waiting for me to write in my spare time now and i am sorry about the wait and my earlier plan. I hope to get another up soon!

See ya and thanks for reading,

Bloodjen


	7. Chapter 6

**Woooooo I'm back in action! First chapter on the new laptop is up, not what i originally intended obviously but I'm happy with it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - Interesting days

I yawn as i stretch out my entire body before opening my eyes to look at the barracks ceiling. Still sandstone. I get out of my bed and walk outside where the sun is just rising. The first day of my second week with the humans and thankfully only people who were out travelling are staring at me now. Sky is alright and isn't quite as annoying but I need to keep training so I've ignored his many patrol requests and got up with the sun to see if the humans training court is as good as he claims.

When I get there I find a few people tiredly chatting on a bench to the side of a 30block by 32block training court. Theres a parkour course running around the side and when high enough over the court and a few people with safety equipment on are practising. The court its self has 4 areas: A basic sword training zone, a bow and arrow training zone (with a few moving targets), a zone for fist fighting and a final competition court. I give a bored go at each breaking the sword fighting dummy, acing the bow and arrow target and smashing into the scarecrow used to practise fist fighting.

By this point Sky and one of his friends, called Deadlox I think, have wandered in and spotted me. Sky waves frantically like a small child seeing their parents after getting lost except a lot more happy... Still annoying unfortunately.

"Shadow!" Now he's yelling, i turn and look and him as they walk over to me.

I say when they finally reach me "What did you want?"

"Well being as your in the competition zone we assumed you wanted an opponent and seeing what you did to those targets i got back-up." I turn to his friend and assess him. If I'm honest he doesn't look much and I'm not entirely sure what the headphones are for though I'm certain they're mostly just for show.

"Hmm... I guess i could do with a actual person to fight." I grumble it but Sky once again doesn't get the 'You're pissing me off' hint and walks to the other side with Deadlox who has barely even said a greeting.

Somewhere from behind me a bell rings once we're in position and they both attack me at once, Sky fumbling slightly with his sword. I wait until they're about to hit me before drawing and blocking with my swords in one easy movement. Deadlox looks impressed while Sky tries to sneak behind me. It almost worked but he trod on my tail. I jump back hitting Deadlox in the stomach with my sword handle before swinging round and slicing Sky's shirt.

This is a surrender or down-for-5-seconds battle not a knock-out-the-opponent-or-kill-them battle. I leap over Deadlox using his chest to give me extra height which i use to clamber onto the nearby parkour course. They quickly follow me going up the course like normal and race after me as i quickly scale the ladder climb. I wait for them at the top and attack Sky (he made it first) and almost knock him off again before knocking Deadlox on the head and sending him back to the bottom of the course. A 5 second count down is called out and completed and as I ascend the course I stop Deadlox, rubbing his head, being lead to the stands which had filled considerably since the fight started. In my second of distraction Sky knocks my feet from under me. I grumble an aether curse word (Sky thankfully didn't hear) before leaping up and after a few minutes of fighting up the course we make it to the top where the teleporter is. The people who were here before had probably got down when I first jumped up.

Sky gets up to me badly hiding his panting, and I knock his sword from his hand and send my own through the teleporter, I might have been grinning evilly…. Okay yeah I was, it has been a while since i got a fairly okay fight. He raises his fists in a basic defensive stance. I pull a trick, fake punching at his face before kicking out his legs from beneath him making him fall off the edge of the rather high course. Not enough to kill him but he'd break a few bones. I catch him by his fingers and it takes a few seconds of screeching like a girl before he realised he was no longer falling. I roll my eyes.

"Done screeching yet?" I don't even try and hide my confidence.

"Uh, hehe yeah…" He grins sheepishly and looks up at me. "Are you gonna help me up"

" Nope" He looks at me aghast in horror and I let him before laughing my ass off at him and throwing him slightly so i can re-grab and get better grip. He screeched again.

"STOP THAT! PLEASE SHADOW I SURRENDER DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" I laugh a little more before pulling him up and going through the teleport.

Oh. Gosh. Ugh. Ew. Ow. I stumble off the teleporter pad as soon as I finish teleporting. Did not like that. Nope. Not one bit. I hold back some bile and turn to see Sky walk through completely unaffected. Lucky bastard. He smirks at me while he announces that, yes, he did surrender. The fairly sizeable crowd cheers for me and I stand a little straighter ignoring the teleportation sickness.

Call me soft. Or stupid. Or anything that doesn't describe how awesome I am. I do enjoy this, I just hope Sky doesn't get too pushy with the patrol thing. I'm not going to be able to avoid it forever unless I leave…

I mull this over for the rest of the day before face planting my bed and making the final decision. I'm on my second week away so I'll just stay here until this month is over and then go. I chuckle softly into the darkness wondering whether Notch will for once be on my side and let me do a plan.

…

Course not but it gives me another reason to punch him. I fall asleep chuckling gaining an odd look from my neighbour

 **Remember to review and because I haven't yet heres a disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters in this story except Shadow. Obviously.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello guys just letting you know i am now at my new house and hopefully school won't get in the way too much and i will be trying to get on the laptop more. Anyway disclaimer crap, I don't own Minecraft or Skydoesminecraft just Shadow herself. Happy reading!**

Sky is getting so pushy with the patrol duty and its only been 3 days! Dammit can't he ever take a hint, I've literally been dropping him notes of "Not doing patrol today" and receiving ones that say "We'll see about that :D" and it is so damn annoying.!Especially when today I can't get out of it. Not without leaving the fort unprotected. When it's my fault the usual 3 people who do it today are incapable for the next 3-4 days…WHAT?! Not my fault they wanted to fight, just my fault that i got bored and dropped them off the top of the course. I could have done worse to them if I'm honest.

Yeah anyway he had managed to somehow (lots of "would I leave those I protect without protection stuff) guilt trip me so I'm waiting for nightfall being as thats the shift that has missing people. Sky and Deadlox are going to join in as well and that fixes the numbers though apparently they're going to be on the opposite side of the fort. Wonderful. I'm going to be sat near complete strangers keeping away and possibly killing creatures whose kind I grew up with. I bash my head against my clock and swear at Notch. "I'm going to kill you, you bald dickhead arrogant bastard."

"Uh Shadow I'm not bald" I turn around and Sky is there. How does he do that?

"Wasn't talking to you" I grumble it as I turn back to my wallowing in self pity.

"Okay, so who was you talking to?" I can sense the raised eyebrows.

"A bald dickhead" It sounds weird but I swear I can hear him rolling his eyes.

"And who is the bald dickhead?"

"Quite honestly you wouldn't believe me." He sighs and sits next to me.

"You secretiveness is annoying you know, I came in here to check if you were ready, it takes a few minutes to get to position so it's best to leave a little early." I actually look at the time and realise it was later than I thought. I whisper crap under breath, grab my sword and brush past Sky out of the barracks. He follows me closely and from the prickling on my neck I'm assuming he's staring at me as he chatters on about how gold is butter. I know it is weak but a pain to make like butter, but that doesn't mean you have to call it that. I know I hate Notch but he did kinda make the stuff and does kind of sort of still deserve his creations to be called what he called them… I guess.

After a few minutes (I could have been there much faster but Sky is hardly the most agile guy ever and he insisted on showing me the way) we arrived to be briefed. We arrive just in time and the lieutenant is just standing up so we're good. He reads a register before starting talking.

"Today, if you haven't noticed, we have three replacements, Skydoesminecraft leader of the Sky Army himself and Deadlox who is a skilled fighter and one of his close friends." He pauses and looks at me" We also have Shadow who has made quite the name for herself recently and we'll see how she acts in a military situation" I roll my eyes. I have more 'military' experience than the majority of the people here. He continues. " Patrol placements have already been decided so you all know where you're going, if you don't you best say now." He looks at everyone before continuing, Sky told me where I am earlier so I'm cool. "The silence speaks good things to me. Remember people, before going out just because squids are our main enemy it doesn't mean we are immune to other mobs. ANY and ALL hostile mobs that come within 10 blocks of the fort are to be killed INSTANTLY." I shudder inside. I wonder what'd happen if he knew I was a hostile mob chargeable with mass murder " Any other questions come to me immediately and if not go now!"

2 minutes later I'm stood in my spot marching back and forth between two points. I slow down after a while, apparently no one was placed near me so instead of being surrounded by strangers for once I'm actually alone. I sigh and lazily look at the tree-line. I can smell enderdust so there an Enderman nearby but it's distant. Apart from that and one or two distant groans and clatters its peaceful. I guess I am happy to have a reason to stay up at night for once, theres a curfew so unless you have reason being outside is prohibited, which is shit. I keep pacing, up the wall's length and back down. I slowly drift off into a state of complete oblivion. No Sky bothering me, no strangers, just me and the night. And it is- SHIT! A large clatter resounds from just outside the trees and a irritable skeleton stands there being helped up by a zombie. I lower my sword quickly.

"How could you let me fall?!" It takes me a second to translate what it, no he, said.

"I just spawned too you bonehead!" The zombie replies quite viscously, and from what I can tell past the rotting, its a girl zombie.

"Well well well I never would have guessed! It's almost like we were sent out at the same time." I can almost see the sarcasm dripping off the skeletons voice.

"It's not my fault we got turned into different mobs Harold! It is also not my fault you can't walk!" 'Harold' face palms with a rather large sigh and I hold back a laugh.

"I know Cassandra but you can always help can't you or does being a zombie make you more stupid than usual!" I look at their hands and yep, they're a married couple. Somehow that makes this so much better.

"ARGH! FINE, looks here a stupid branch." She launches it at him from a few blocks away. She apparently forgot to let go as her hand is still attached to it. Harold screams. "Harold! Harold! Stop screaming your making my ears hurt!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE EARS AND NOW YOU DON'T HAVE AN ARM! GET IT OFF OF ME!" She stalks up to him and snatches her arm off the branch with a sickening crunch.

"Happy?"

"Not really, I'm stuck with you for eternity…" She slaps him and I can't take it. I collapse with laughter, not even caring that they are now walking towards me ready to attack. I've never had to be scared before and it takes me until Cassandra is actually biting my arm that I remember that. I have to admit I screamed. I didn't expect it nor did I realise it hurt so much. I speak in the strictly zombie language to her while trying to bashing her head with the butt of my sword.

"Get off! Fucking hell! This hurts you brainless bat!" She actually stops and looks at Harold who has a arrow ready to fly. Straight at my face. I step back holding my bleeding arm behind me. She hadn't quite bit through the flesh enough to pry it off me yet but I wasn't going to let her give it another try. After a minute of us glancing at each other she finally speaks but this time in the common mob tongue. It is easier but I had to make a point with what I was saying.

"How can you speak in this tongue?" She sounds frightened.

"I am Shadow, Herobrines second in command. I know all the languages mobs use." Now she looks frightened. It is hard to tell at first, you get distracted by pieces of rotting flesh slowly peeling of their faces.

" I-I am so so sorry I d-didn't know." I look at them and consider. If this had happened any other time I would easily decapitate both of them and forget about it but this time they did have right in thinking I was human.

"Never speak of this and stay at least 20 blocks from the border of this fort. Break these rules and I won't hesitate to kill you." I stare at them as they leave and straight after back-up shows up. I look at them questioningly, carefully hiding my arm from them. Sometimes zombie bites can be lethal but I am resistant to pretty much all poisons and venom I know. I will be fine so long as I don't end up in the hospital again.

"We heard screaming and came to investigate." Sky was first to speak as expected.

"Oh that? I was dispatching a skeleton and a zombie appeared behind me, didn't hear it coming but I dealt with them without injury."

"Where are the bodies?" This time the lieutenant speaks.

"I dragged em off somewhere and dumped them in a pond. You guys took your sweet time didn't you?" The lieutenant glares at me before turning to the rest

" All clear, return to stations for the last 15 minutes!" Once everyone including Sky had gone he turned and stomped right up to me grabbing my bleeding arm. "No injury huh? I hope that WAS the only thing you lied about." I return his glare and he lets go of my arm and marches away wiping his hand.

That was too close. If they had been just a minute earlier they would have either seen me talking to, being attacked by or watching two hostile mobs within the 10 block point. Way too close. I slope off to bed after debriefing and quickly bandage my arm. I swear at Notch again before whispering into my pillow. "Cannot deal with this shit. I'm not human and I can't pretend I am either. I am a key piece in Herobrine's army for Notch's sake! And here I am playing war with some petty humans. I'm going home tomorrow. No matter what." I huff into the pillow not noticing a dark figure moving away from my window and into the night.

? P.O.V

"Master, she said herself she is important to Herobrine" I hope he'll be happy with me. The last one to displease him hasn't been heard in over a month.

"Goood, get the alchemist to finish the potion tonight. We will definitely need it for tomorrows…events." I hide a shudder as he speaks, venom drips from his voice.

"Yes master." I scurry away to inform the alchemist. I hope he manages to do it, he is one of the few left who isn't completely enslaved, except me of course.

 **Okay so trying something a little different here, I hope you like and see you next time, be sure to leave a review they really do help :D Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi ya guys! New chapter is up! Obviously…. How else would you be reading this….. Hmmmmmmm. Anyway ignoring possible hackers XD I hope you enjoy the chapter this and the start of the next are the last ones that were pre-written and lost. Good reading!**

Shadow P.O.V

I'm up earlier than usual today, the sun is just peering over the horizon. I know I'm leaving today but I have grown fondness for a few humans here so I'll humour them today and leave tonight.

No goodbyes. Just head home.

Sky finds me on top of the fort and he sits down next to me. I move my injured arm from sight quickly.

" I know you got bitten, I'm leader of the fort after the debriefing I was told all the information about what happened with everyone." He looks at me concerned. "You haven't had treatment-"

"I know, I don't need it trust me." I just interrupt him, I don't really want to be mothered.

"Well be careful if you're not getting help, they can fester and sometimes turn you as well." I listen to the lecture but I already know zombie bites can turn people into zombies. I once had to explain to a zombie that, yes, she was dead as she transformed painlessly in sleep.

"Don't worry I am fully aware." I look at him and grin. "Race you to the parkour course!" I leap up and skilfully leap down and run towards the course Sky following close behind shouting abuse but clearly laughing his ass off.

I head to bed early feigning tiredness and quickly pack the few items i own and place the small collection under the bed before anyone else retires for the night. I think Sky is suspicious, he keeps giving me funny looks so I'll leave it a while before leaving. After a while the boredom closes my eyes and i fall into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up as the moon reaches it's peak in the night sky. I whisper a curse under my breath, the night patrol will be set up now. I roll over in my bed a grab my bag. Quickly i jump up and leave, picking up my sword as I stand. I carefully walk through the buildings keeping to the shadows. It's not technically prohibited to be up and moving at night, but it is highly discouraged and if I am seen I'm likely to be escorted back to the barracks and being questioned. After a small amount of time I'm outside, i tread over to the closest wall and shimmy up it. I look into the court-yard behind me making sure no-one saw before leaping down with a small thud. A quick look to the left and right before running to the nearby tree-line.

I hear footsteps behind me as i leap through the trees so I pull myself up into the them and run across the treetops. They're still there but thankfully getting fainter. I get about 50 more blocks before I can't hear it entirely and I sit on the leafy block to make sure whoever it was is gone. I smile slightly in relief. I could run for a few hours at that speed but I'm not in that much of a rush. If I really wanted to I could be home this time tomorrow but I can't be bothered to run THAT fast.

SPLASH. I jump up. The splash was faint but the panicked screams that followed weren't. I'm tempted to ignore them but with the squid threat i decide against leaving someone in a water source alone. I drop down to the forest floor and run in the direction of the screams. When i get there i see a familiar golden sword dropped on the shore of the pond and I reach into the bubbling water and pull Sky out. He grins sheepishly.

"Hi" He at least has the decency to look embarrassed about screaming like a little girl. Then it clears and he looks… angry? " What the hell are you doing out here!" I put him down and return his angry look.

"I could ask the same about you."

"I was following you, of course, why else would i be out in this hell-hole of a forest!" It makes sense that HE of all people would be following me. Most people would have just left me to run off in the night.

"Well if you didn't notice I'm leaving." No point sweet talking it. His face drops in shock.

"Why?!"

"I want to go home." I start walking off again. I could run but I want to see if he will still follow me. I hear him start moving when his walkie-talkie crackles. Wait. Since when did he have- How did it survive the…. HUMANS!

"Sir we have a situation-" Theres a large groan of some sort of zombie before it cuts out. Sky tries to make contact but theres just static. I turn around and he looks at me. I nod before he even asks me to help. I let him start running toward the fort before throwing him over my shoulder and running full speed in the same direction.

He screams. Like a girl. For an entire minute before i slap the back of his head and he stops. I groan and use the same hand to rub my now very sore ear.

When we arrive I drop Sky instantly and stare slightly in shock at whats happening. The fort doors have been broken open and, excluding Endermen strangely, almost every type of over-world mob is pouring in. Zombies, spiders, creepers, skeletons. The place is a mess. The smell of blood and death is sickening even though this can't have begun long ago. I look at Sky who quickly turned from pale and scared to flushed with anger and he unsheathes his swords as he runs into the chaos.

I run to the fort's wall and scale the sandstone structure, surprising an archer. I stalk along the edge of the wall before spotting something that makes my mouth go dry. Mutants. Theres two mutated zombies and one skeleton. Thankfully there weren't any mutated creepers. I run over to the zombies and catch both of their attention. After a minute of quick leaps and jabs I've got them angry at each other and zombie flesh is flying within a 7 block span. I make my way through the forces toward the skeleton, but i notice something.. odd. Zombie Pigmen. They're next to a Nether Portal and bringing out- My bandaged arm is scratched at bringing my attention back to my fight.

I dispatch the spider before going to the skeleton. A few archers and warriors are trying with this one ,but they all back away quickly when one ends up with blood spewing from his mouth due to three arrows lodged in his neck. I brush the sight aside and stick the dead-mans sword into the skeletons ribcage. Not a good idea, if I'm honest. It hit me with a large arrow, thankfully not with the pointy end but a giant stick sliding against your arm with enough power to kill you isn't pleasant. I step back and cut away one of its arms. That just pissed it off. And then i realised my major mistake.

If anyone out there has fought a mutated skeleton before you will have probably already guessed the flaw in my plan. As i removed its arm it stepped forward. I just saw that as a silly mistake by the skeleton. They don't have melee attacks right? Wrong. Very very wrong. As i found out when i was being crushed and/or suffocated by several ribs. I felt one of my own ribs crack before something hit it and it jerked releasing me with an ear splitting screech. I stumble away from the ribcage and pull out my own sword gulping in air, I see an archer up on the wall shooting down on the mutant and I give him a small nod before darting forward and cracking the damned thing's leg. A few of the people originally fighting it help out and soon its just a pile of bones on the ground.

With the mutants gone I battle my way through the masses of mobs. Multiple times I've seen and had to kill one I know. I see the portal again and start making my way over to see whats going on. I'm nearly there (and covered in small scratches and bruises from mobs attacking me from behind) when I see what they're doing. A small soul-sand T has been constructed… My brow furrows before realising they're intent. Three pigmen exit the portal each with a wither skull. I try to run over but a creeper goes off behind me knocking me to the ground. I leap up as the heads go up, but one of the pigmen collapse screeching as its arm withers away and the black rot spreads through its body. The other two are whimpering and run back to the nether when they finish. I run towards them as the first pigman I saw lifts the head up. I lengthen my stride, he lowers the head. I leap onto him and rip out his throat. And i look at the structure.

Shit.

The wither presses me against the ground beneath it and i quickly scramble away, but not before it explodes sending me flying into the chaos. I groan and stand and rush back toward the boss. Curse Notch for allowing this guy! Curse his damned boxers!

I manage to leap at the wither and use my claws to grapple and hold onto its tail. It screeches and turns around swinging me viscously to the side. I use its ridged back to make my way up its spine digging in with my claws. I hiss as I feel the wither effect start to infect my skin. It shoots down wither heads at the ground forces swinging round in an attempt to knock me off. I reach its heads and start slashing at the the neck of the right head. After a few minutes work it detaches causing the Wither beneath to screech and finally dislodge me. I grasp onto its middle head, ducking my own head slightly to avoid the onslaught of wither skulls. It keeps screeching but i start attacking it other head anyway. I clench my teeth together as the wither effect starts to slowly make its way further into my hands. While I'm not entirely immune to the wither effect my body does slow it down majorly, allowing time to treat it or find a better way out before my limbs become useless. The second head finally breaks away and the wIther smashes into the courtyard throwing me heavily into the stone floor. I groan as i lift my body off the ground and i shakily grasp my sword with my withering hand. I notice that i was getting help from the archers but they stop shooting quickly realising their arrows are now useless. A few swordsmen make their way over realising they can help now, Sky among them, and start attacking closely followed by me. Im given funny looks by all of them i think but then i was dangling from the Wither boss itself not long ago. After a few minutes of chopping at it, the wither finally collapses and cheers echo round. I look at my hand. The wither effect has reached my cut and it has made it badly infected. I gag slightly as a wave of sickness rushes through me. Sky looks back at me worriedly but i wave him on. The court yard is still full of mobs. I hear cackling along with smashing glass and realise witches are here. I close my eyes and groan frustratedly.

Lets have a little game. Its called name the four stupid thing Shadow has done tonight. One: Not gone home and told Herobrine about the squids. Two: Got close to a giant ribcage. Three: Jumped on a Wither boss. And Four a real doozy: Closed my eyes in the middle of a battlefield when i know witches just joined in. A few bottles smash against my head knocking me into the ground. And then another hits me making the world go black.

 **Soooooo took longer than i thought but then it is a big chapter… i think the biggest one so far! SO to summarise. Shadow messed up badly multiple times and is now unconscious in the middle of a battlefield. Just to be clear 3-4 bottles on the head even in this situation probably wouldn't knock her out, because it won't be specified otherwise I will inform you guys that it was a very strong sleep potion. As it isn't a bad one her body obviously didn't resist it. :P Anyway hope you enjoyed. Be sure to leave a review and remember that I'm still not Notch/Jeb/Mojang/4J Studios/whoever owns Minecraft.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! This chapter is pretty much all completely new except possibly the first paragraph or so. Which I have edited :P. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

"Is it definitely ready for comsumption!"

"Y-yes, of course, sir. B-but the side-"

"Screw side-effects! Give it to her now!"

"O-okay sir.."

Something slides against the floor and my mouth is forced open and I'm forced to drink a bitter liquid. I shudder and force my eyes open looking straight into the single eye of a squid.

I leap forwards in a attempt to get the beast but something clatters and pulls me back. I look. Chains.

I assess my surroundings quickly. I'm in a small stone brick room cell with an iron door. Diamond chains imbedded in the obsidian floor hold me down by my wrists. Theres a small iron bar window into the next cell and i see the black sunglasses of Sky looking back at me, terrified.

I growl and the squid backs out of the cell. A boastful amused voice floats from the other side of the door.

"I'm surprised you were so easy to catch Shadow. Your combat skills are highly esteemed even among us 'peaceful' mobs" He spits out "peaceful" like it were venom. " Still I'm glad. It means I've gotten to try out a new potion. And also some leverage against a certain demigod, if you get what i mean." He chuckles as I start pulling the chains, and i avoid Sky's curious gaze. Thankfully Sky speaks up rather than stare at me.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Don't you remember me little Sky. I'm the leader of the squids. And _you_ know what I want." He sighs and addresses me again. "The chains are enchanted diamond, you surely don't think you can break them." I ignore him. The cliche bad guy speech is annoying, more so when I've just woken up from a forced nap, and forced to drink an experimental potion. In the last minute.

"Let us go! If you already talked to Notch what do you think we can do to help!" Sky drops bombshell. I look up at him staring angrily at his door. Notch knows about this?! Why hasn't he done anything?!

"I didn't want to bring you, its your own fault for intercepting the squad getting the mutant over there." I finally decide to speak. I know he's right but come on, still rude calling me a mutant.

" Why do you want me then?" He chuckles at me.

"Like I said. Leverage and experimentation. I was expecting to get you later, plain coincidence you were at the fort when we attacked. We just took advantage of the situation."

Before I can speak Sky gets in. I suppress a groan.

"Leverage for who! She's our friend and you already have us!" I stop pulling at the chains.

"Hasn't she told you. Who her master, trainer, saviour, maybe even some kind of father figure, is? You are a terrible friend young Shadow!" I just growl in response making him laugh.

"Do you want to tell him? No? Oh alright then! Now listen carefully Sky I'm only telling you once, and then i have to go and get everyone ready for the fight!" He pauses and I tug furiously on my chains making them screech. "Shadow's master is the one and only Lord Herobrine, King of hostile mobs, Brother to Notch and the most feared demigod in existence." I look at Sky and he sucks in a breath and looks at me, unsure but scared. I just give a slight nod and watch him slowly turn away.

"What did you force me to drink." I growl it out before I hear the exit door shut.

"I like to call it Chemical Y. A reverse potion for Chemical X, however we haven't worked out all the kinks yet. We have a way of stopping the process, an antidote of sorts, but that isn't for you my mutant friend. I'll warn you, the chances of mortality are high for you, little cat." He leaves and I growl louder pulling harder and harder on my chains ignoring a small ache growing in my arm.

 **Sky P.O.V**

I stare in shock at the ground i front of me. I can feel the sympathising stares of my friends who are in the cell with me but I just can't believe it. How can Shadow be part of Herobrine's army? It doesn't make sense. But she nodded. Was it the potion talking? I run a hand through my hair and look her.

Her face is contorted with effort but the strain is making an effect on the chains. With small screeches and groans they were slowly snapping. The squid called her a mutant too. And a cat. A mutant cat? It'd explain her appearance.

What I don't get is why I'm not dead. She could have killed us all easily hundreds of times. But she didn't. It doesn't make sense! Her master.. Herobrine he hates humans so why would he let her in. Maybe it was a mission. To destroy us! But then why didn't she? I groan and hold my head and finally she speaks to us panting slightly from trying to escape.

"When I get out of these chains I'll free you guys. You will run and find a way out of here without dying. I will find and deal with the squid dickhead." She gives an extra hard tug and something rips making her look down at her hands…paws properly. They're covered in slightly glowing bandages for some reason, Shadow just stares at them worriedly and then carries on anyway.

 **Shadow P.O.V**

I close my eyes as i tug harder on the chains, I forgot about the wither effect on my hands. It'll clear eventually but if its not covered with thesebandages it'll keep spreading and might kill me before it wears off. Sky finds his voice and i look at him.

" Shadow…" He pauses looking lost. " Was the squid telling the truth.. I know you nodded but he just forced you to drink that potion so you-"

"I knew what i was doing." I cut Sky off quickly and he takes a steadying breath before continuing.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell us…No ok that bit makes sense never mind but why Him why Herobrine. He's a monster!" I grimace at the word and tug t my chains again ignoring sky for a moment.

"He saved my life. A long time ago i was experimented on and turned into this but before i had transformed the lab exploded somewhere and i was left to die in short. He found my ass and got me to safety. He then taught me how to survive. Herobrine is not a monster." I growl the final sentence and i hear Sky's chains rattle slightly as he steps away. I feel slightly guilty but push the feelings away.

"He's killed hundreds of people Shadow! Directly or not."

"Think about what you're saying! If every person on this planet lived a full life there would be no wildlife, no plants just cities upon cities upon cities! Disease and crime would kill thousands more than the mobs every will. Humans are a danger to themselves. You breed like rabbits and think it'll be fine. What happens to rabbits that breed to much Sky? They run out of what they need."

I give a final tug and with an ear wrenching screech the chains snaps throwing me against the ground. I groan softly as i stand. I look at Sky. He's scared but also angry. I look at the others in there and the emotions vary from rage to fear to pure confusion. I use my claws and rip against the lock breaking it fairly quickly. I gently swing it open and check the corridor.

Nothing.

I step out and do the same on Sky's door. I walk in and start slashing through the locks on their chains. I look at my own with slight sadness. While the links were snapped the actual cuffs were still around with a few weakened links hanging from them. Finally I only have Sky's chains to undo and when i step toward he takes a small one back and then looks down ashamed. I suppress growling at him and quickly remove his chains. I turn to leave and he grabs my cuffs.

"Can't you get those off?"

"No. I'll get Herobrine to do it when i get home from this shit hole." I pull away and start leaving. " Stick to the shadows and go down there when you leave the room" I point the opposite way from where I'm going to go. " Try and find weapons and tools and if the worst happens dig your way out of here and swim like hell."

"Where are you going?" Deadlox asks this time looking concerned.

"To find the leader and cut his throat." I walk out and head in my direction but stop and turn when i hear footsteps behind me. " Go the other way." They had followed me.

"No. No matter who you are or where you're from you still are our friend and this is too much to take on…Even for you." I furrow my eyebrows at Sky but then sigh and start walking again. "Its your own funeral i guess." I can almost hear the victorious smile on Sky's face as he and the others follow me towards the meeting hall.

 **Sorry this took a while, buuuuuut i hope its worth it :D Be sure to leave a review, they do help!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So we meet again my dear readers! Have a good read!**

I subconsciously rub my head trying to ignore the faint but painful drumming in there. I- no, we need to find and kill this overgrown squid before the Chemical Y has worked its way through. I look back at the group of people following me. Sky and Deadlox are at the front and they look back with determined expressions, the 4 or 5 soldiers with them however don't look as confident. They look afraid.

And i can't blame them.

The person their leader is following is a now known accomplice of Herobrine and not even an actual person. To them I'm a evil mutated cat leading them to their deaths.

Huh.

I never thought that thought would make me sad.

I look ahead again.

The squid fortress is a long stone brick structure with many (small) leaks and open corridors. There are very few corners to hide behind and while we've been lucky so far at not meeting any squids if we did there would be no chance of hiding. The rooms are minimalistic and small although we did manage to acquire our things a while back. I felt a lot safer as soon as i had my sword back and i think Sky's soldiers felt a lot better having their armour back on.

We move steadily forwards stopping before making every and any turn listening for hostiles the entire way.

Sky screams behind me and I rush over to him to see him on the floor grinning sheepishly and holding up a very tiny baby spider. I roll my eyes and groan as I lift him off the ground and we start moving again. We can't be dealing with this crap right now.

I grit my teeth and put a steadying hand against the wall as a pain shoots through my head similar to that of a creeper exploding right next to it. When it passes i notice the drumming is harsher, i blink a few times and start moving, but Sky grabs my arm and whispers "You ok?"

I look at him "Not really.. but i think i can hear them in the meeting hall so we're not stopping" He gives me a worried glance and slowly releases my arm and we carry on. I listen carefully and track the cheering and yelling coming from a distance. A single voice is louder than the rest but is otherwise completely unintelligible. I move forwards checking each corner we come across.

I hear a strange squelching sound and signal everyone to stay put. I move forwards slowly and watch as two squids come round the corner and start walking in the same direction as us glaring at each other. I get the others to follow me again and we follow the pair. After a while the squids start arguing. "I told you we were gonna be late."

"No, you did not."

"Yes i did. You're just to stupid to listen."

"You was the one who forgot where your bow tie was."

"You hid it!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!" I snigger quietly as they carry on the same way barking the same phrase at each other back and forth. Eventually it becomes too much and one of them hits the other, causing me to burst out in laughter. They turn around and scream, but i pull myself together, still laughing, and kill them sitting down next to their corpses after. It takes a few minutes for me to stop chuckling before i took up at the group. Sky and Deadlox have been pushed to the back and a hand placed over their mouths by two men. The others stand not far away with their swords drawn and pointing at me. I look at the iron blades and stand drawing my own diamond sword. "Do you really want to fight?" I ask quietly, staring them in the eye. The middle soldier looks at me slightly unnerved.

"You start laughing insanely out of no where and expect us to keep trusting you like some trained wolves! We know who you are now. We know you're Herobrine's little bitch and that you're just as heartless and evil. This is all a plan isn't it? You're just waiting for the right moment to strike. Well we won't let that happen we'll kill you first!" He makes a thrust at my throat and i easily dodge and grab the blade with my bandaged hand cutting through a couple of layers of the cloth. I stare him straight in the eye.

"If i wanted you dead I wouldn't have freed you from those chains. I would've walked up to you, poked out a single claw and dragged it slowly across you're tender little throat." He tries to free his sword and i hold on tighter ignoring the feeling of the sword cutting through the bandages, I've just got to hope the effect will wear off before it makes it past my arm. He pulls again and i let him go and the men holding Deadlox and Sky release them. Sky walks up to me looking lost but before he can speak i turn and start walking toward the noise, dropping the torn bandages to the floor. " We need to do this fast so i can get home before the wither effect spreads through my body." They follow me wordlessly, Sky realising for once, keeping his mouth shut was best.

We walk in tense silence as we move closer to the meeting hall. I try to ignore the spreading sensation of weakness in my hand and wrist and the headache. The headache is the worst, its like someone throwing exploding baby creepers all around it. I'm not used to this much pain for this length of time… It unsettles me that my body is unable to resist this "Chemical Y" as it does so many other things…but then if its undoing the mutations caused by chemical X it'll be undoing my increased immunities. With this thought running through my mind i push on faster than before desperate to get to the nearing sounds of cheering and talking before i physically can't.

We reach the door.

I listen to the sound of chatter trying to guess how many are in there. I turn to the others with a worried expression. "Theres about a hundred in there, you have one last chance to turn around and go home. Once we go in there we will either die or kill a shit ton of squids and maybe survive. Im not sure how long ill keep going for…" I say the last sentence and stare down at my withered hand. Its thin and you can all the bones through the skin and thinning fur, and its spread half way up to my elbow. I look up again and watch each of the small group of survivors. Once again they stuck with me, even though the trust between us had been broken shortly before each chance to leave. Sky looks at his soldiers and nods at me. I offer a small one back and clench my sword tightly in my hand. I grip the handles of the door and wait for them to prepare themselves behind for a few seconds.

I open the door.


	12. Discontiue Notice

**I am so sorry. I cannot continue this story, I am not giving up writing fics but I can't continue this one, it has taken too long but if anyone does want to finish it off feel free, just be sure to tell me or at least make sure I get credit. I had fun writing this story, and it was the first story and I even had a sequel of sorts planned. Every time I try to write more my brain gets fuzzed over and I have other fics which I can continue without writer's block waiting for me. It probably doesn't help my school work has gotten harder and exam season** _ **is**_ **on the way.**

 **Again I am really sorry, but I thought I may as well discontinue it rather than let the quality drop further by trying to keep writing something I simply don't enjoy writing anymore.**


End file.
